totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jej imię to nie Blaineley
Jej imię to nie Blaineley (ang. Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley) to dwudziesta pierwsza piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, przez Geoffa, próbując wymienić wszystkie złe rzeczy na temat Blaineley z zemsty. Geoff zostaje sprowokowany do śpiewania piosenki, kiedy Blaineley rozgniewała go, wysyłając Bridgette na Syberię wbrew jej woli, kiedy pierwotnym planem było, aby Blaineley tam wysłać. Piosenka jest wymagana przez super fana Blaineley. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Geoff: Oto do dziewczyny list dziewczyna skarbem jest! Blaineley: To ja! Geoff: Wszystko robi tak, że mi słabo robi się! Blaineley: Co?! Geoff: Blondyna farbowana intrygi sieje w krąg! Bez świty swej jest niczym, można połknąć ją! Świta: Hej! Blaineley: Hej! Ejjjjj... Geoff: Zachwyca się koszulą twoją, choć nie cierpi jej! Jest pełna tego co w WC, nie zawsze spłucze się! Świta: Hej! Blaineley: I jem dużo błonnika! Geoff: Kupiła sobie dżinsy, jedne czwórka drugie sześć! Założy większe spytasz ją, czy odchudziła się! Świta: Hej! Geoff: Nie jest taką jak się zdaje, wspaniałą dziewczyną. Ta stopa gęste kudły ma, Blaineley to nie jej imię! Świta: Hej! Geoff: Nie prawdziwe wszystko zdaję się! Nawet imię to nie Blainley! I kradnie, kłamie, niedobra jest, a na imię nie ma Blaineley! Tylko Mildred! Świta: Hej! |-| Tekst angielski = Geoff: Here's an open letter to a treasure of a girl! Blaineley: That's me! Geoff: Whose behavior on this show always makes me hurl! Blaineley: What?! Geoff: She's a nasty, fake blonde schemer, who calls herself your host! Without the help of her entourage, her job would be toast! Świta: Hey! Blaineley: Hey! Heeeyyy... Geoff: She'll tell you that she loves your shirt, but it's something she can't stand! She's just so full of you-know-what, she has to double-flush the can! Świta: Hey! Blaineley: I eat a lot of fiber! Geoff: She bought two pairs of the same jeans, one size four, and one size eight! So when she wears the bigger ones, you'll ask if she's lost weight! Świta: Hey! Geoff: She's not the gal you think she is, so let me tell you plainly. There's thick black hair between her toes, and her real name isn't Blaineley! Świta: Hey! Geoff: She's a phony, scheming, weasel-nose! And her real name isn't Blaineley! She steals and lies, and she's evil, bros, and her real name isn't Blaineley! It's Mildred! Świta: Hey! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to jedyna piosenka zaśpiewana w Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, co czyni ją jedyną piosenką Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie, której nie towarzyszy inna piosenka. *Porażkowi Bracia, z wyjątkiem Justina, grają na instrumentach na których normalnie nie grają. **Trent gra na bałałajce, Harold na tubie a Wielka Stopa na akordeonie. Ciągłości *Jest to druga piosenka z rzędu, a trzecia ogólnie która ma nazwę uczestnika w tytule. Pozostałe to: O, Izzy i Twarz Gwen. **Wszystkie trzy piosenki są hołdem dla dziewczyny. ***Jest to jedyna piosenka spośród tych trzech, która nie jest o niedawno wyeliminowanej dziewczynie. *Jest to czwarta piosenka, w której ktoś gra na akordeonie. Pozostałe to: Eine Kleine, Kocham Paryż i Morska szanta. *Jest to piąta i ostatnia piosenka zaśpiewana z pogardą dla innego uczestnika. Pozostałe to: Trzyma ją słup, Kocham Paryż, Siostrzyczki i Kradnie chłopców. *Jest to trzecia piosenka, w której Porażkowi Bracia wykonują akompaniament. Pozostałe to: Boski urok masz i Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę!. **To także trzecia piosenka, w której Porażkowi Bracia występują z Wielką Stopą, zajmującą miejsce Cody'ego. *To trzecia piosenka, w której śpiewa tylko jedna osoba. **Co ciekawe, wszystkie te piosenki zostały zaśpiewane w Totalnej Porażce Podsumowanie. *Świtą Blaineley są wszyscy turyści z lotniska w którym byli Chris i Szef w Kto będzie milionerem? *Ta piosenka jest słyszana w tle materiału dodatkowego Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! *Jest to ósma i ostatnia piosenka śpiewana o innej osobie. Odniesienia *W tej piosence, Geoff wykonuje ukraiński taniec ludowy znany jako "Kozak", pomimo tego, że melodia piosenki i bałałajka są rosyjskie. Należy jednak zauważyć, że Ukraina graniczy z Rosją i ma bardzo podobną kulturę. Błędy *Kiedy Geoff pokazuje widzom włosy pomiędzy palcami u nóg Blaineley, nie ma ona swojego buta na prawej stopie, ale w następnej scenie ma oba buty. *Pod koniec piosenki, Eva i Gwen siedzą z DJ'em, Katie i Sadie. Jednak kiedy Geoff śpiewa o koszulce DJ'a, Eva i Gwen nie siedzą razem z nimi. Galeria Ogólne = Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(01).png|"Oto do dziewczyny list dziewczyna skarbem jest!" S03E18 To ja.png|"To ja!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(03).png|"Wszystko robi tak, że mi słabo robi się!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(04).png|"Co?!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(05).png|"Blondyna farbowana..." Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(06).png|"...intrygi sieje w krąg!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(07).png|"Bez świty swej jest niczym, można połknąć ją! Hej!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(08).png|"Hej! Ejjjjj..." Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(09).png|"Zachwyca się koszulą twoją, choć nie cierpi jej!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(10).png|"Jest pełna tego co w WC, nie zawsze spłucze się! Hej!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(11).png|"I jem dużo błonnika!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(12).png|"Kupiła sobie dżinsy, jedne czwórka drugie sześć!" S03E18 Geoff.jpeg|"Założy większe spytasz ją, czy odchudziła się! Hej!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(13).png|"Nie jest taką jak się zdaje, wspaniałą dziewczyną." Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(14).png|"Ta stopa gęste kudły ma, Blaineley to nie jej imię! Hej!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(15).png|"Nie prawdziwe wszystko zdaję się!" Jej imię to nie Blaineley(17).png|"Nawet imię to nie Blainley!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(16).png|"I kradnie, kłamie, niedobra jest, a na imię nie ma Blaineley!" Geoff i Blainly.png|"Tylko Mildred!" Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(18).png|"Hej!" |-| Błędy = Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(14).png|Blaineley nie ma buta na prawej stopie... Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(15).png|...ale w następnej już ma. Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(10).png|DJ, Katie i Sadie siedzą razem... Jej_imię_to_nie_Blaineley_(18).png|...ale póżniej siedzą również z Evą i Gwen. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki